A variety of circuits have energy storage element such as capacitors, inductors, and transformers that transfer energy from an input to an output of such circuits. If such energy storage elements are not properly discharged in some instances, unwanted power disturbances, e.g., negative voltage transients, may occur in the output signal causing damage to nearby sensitive components.
For instance, such a regulating circuit may be a DC-DC converter. DC-DC converters generally accept a DC input at one voltage level and convert it to a DC output at a higher or lower voltage level. Such DC-DC converters may be used in a wide variety of electronic devices in conjunction with a variety of systems. One such system may be used to provide a battery charging function for portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, cell phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like.
One type of DC-DC converter is a synchronous rectifier converter (SRC). An SRC does not use any Schottky diodes, but rather uses transistors referred to as “synchronous rectifiers.” Such transistors may be a variety of transistors such as MOS or MOSFET transistors. An SRC may also have a variety of internal components that typically include an energy storage element, e.g., a capacitor, inductor, or transformer, with one or more transistors controlled by various control techniques, e.g., pulse width modulation where the switch frequency is constant and the duty cycle varies with the load.
When an SRC is used in conjunction with a battery power management system, the SRC may accept an input voltage from a number of different power sources and convert it to an appropriate output voltage to, among other things, provide an appropriate charging current to an associated rechargeable battery. In such a battery power management system, there is typically an associated controller used to control the battery charging process. Such controller may be an integrated circuit (IC) having a plurality of input terminals or pins, some of which are connected to the output of the SRC. For instance, two such terminals may be coupled to either side of a sense resistor. The sense resistor may be in series with the output of the SRC such that it provides a signal representative of the charging current provided at the output of the SRC.
If a soft start occurs when the energy storage element, e.g., a capacitor, of the SRC is charged at a significant value, e.g., over several volts, negative voltage transients may appear on either terminal of the sense resistor potentially causing catastrophic failure of the associated controller IC. Accordingly, there is a need for an enabling circuit and method that overcomes the above deficiencies in the prior art and is capable of avoiding negative voltage transients from an associated regulating circuit by enabling the regulating circuit only when the charge on the energy storage element is below a reference charge.